The aircraft and aircraft engine industry consistently seeks to make improvements to increase fuel efficiency, or reduce specific fuel consumption (SFC) of its technology. Like the automobile industry, much of the efforts to reduce SFC in the aircraft and aircraft engine industry have focused on increasing the overall efficiency of the engine itself. In striving towards that goal, much of the attention is also directed towards reducing the overall weight of the engine. Due to advances in materials design, much attention has been focused on replacing heavier, metal parts with lighter materials, such as ceramic and composite materials, that can withstand the heat and forces that occur in an aircraft turbine engine. While replacing certain parts of the engine with a lighter material reduces the weight of the engine, certain issues arise when the materials are exposed to the high temperature environment within the aircraft engine. One of the issues is the disparity of relative thermal expansions between metal parts and parts made of, for example, ceramic or composite materials. When a metal part is adjacent a part made of a ceramic or composite material, the metal and ceramic or composite parts will expand a different amount and at a different rate, thereby potentially creating unwanted space therebetween. Depending on the location within the engine of the unwanted space or opening, the space or opening may lead to air leaks or other airflow issues therein. Leaks and other airflow issues may reduce the efficiency and therefore increase the SFC of the engine. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device and method to counteract the disadvantageous behavior of materials used in turbines which have disparate coefficients of thermal expansion.